On ne mesure pas toujours correctement le Mal
by Geuknwek
Summary: Pourquoi quelqu'un d'aussi intelligent et doué est attiré à ce point par le Mal ? Pourquoi cherchait-il ce genre de liberté plutôt qu'une autre qui serait plus saine ? Le désir de liberté à un jeune âge peut nous amener à rencontrer les pires démons ou pire, nous en faire devenir un.


C'est certainement les gens qui habitent les villages ou les petites villes peut-être trop tranquilles pour eux qui désirent habiter dans les métropoles trop urbaines et peuplées. Honnêtement, c'est ce qu'il y'a de pire. Je n'ai jamais été adepte, et n'ai jamais frôlé le fanatisme en ce qui concerne la nature, et le fait que l'homme la pourrisse de plus en plus m'était presque égal, à l'époque. Mais clairement, habiter une ville aussi urbanisé m'a fait ouvrir les yeux sur l'écologie, ainsi que les conséquence de son arrachement.

Des déchets de toutes sortes, meubles cassés, ou des vêtement gisaient à terre, sur les trottoirs comme sur les routes, à tel point que cela formait presque un polyèdre, avec un apex et une base. Une géométrie convenable sans doute très proche des pyramides, seulement le contenu et les couleurs tâchés par la pollution différaient légèrement. En espérant que l'ironie se distingue bien dans ces paroles. Soit, j'ai toujours trouvé cela désagréable, car déjà qu'aller en cours était pour moi une épreuve pénible et oiseuse, je ne vous explique même à quel point voir ces parodies de sculptures historiques croître en volume me dégoûtait autrement dit j'allais toujours avec une sale mine dans cette école préparatoire pire qu'emmerdante.

Alors oui, pourquoi être allé dans une école prestigieuse, avec des enseignants hors du commun, des élèves dotés d'une intelligence remarque obligés de suivre des cours d'une difficulté particulière pour obtenir un vulgaire diplôme afin d'entrer dans d'autres écoles encore plus prestigieuses ? Je n'en sais rien, mais c'est très certainement car je n'ai pas su détourner l'obstacle qu'était l'influence de mon cher parrain. Il détenait ce célèbre passe partout qu'était le doctorat, et visiblement son statut l'oblige à faire de son filleul le même prototype.

Je voyais souvent des gens sans doute malsains dans les ruelles sur le chemin de l'école, des «racailles» que je surprenais quelque fois pratiquer racket sur des personnes âgées. Mon parrain refusait catégoriquement que je côtoie ce genre personne « dépravées ». Il disait que c'étaient des merdes de la société, qu'ils étaient aussi inutile que les 577 députés de France. Et pourtant, j'ai toujours voulu leur parler, les comprendre, mais surtout connaître le sens du mot liberté. Car oui, ils étaient libre de faire ce qu'ils voulaient au final, sortir à l'heure qu'ils voulaient, écouter la musique qu'ils voulaient, et faire réellement tout ce qu'ils voulait, en allant jusqu'au crime. C'est presque exaltant, excitant. Il est vrai qu'une part de moi même a toujours été attirée par le mal et ses dérivés. Mais au final, qu'était le mal ? Une idée abstraite sur laquelle on a émit des théories pour ainsi créer des sanctions. On pensait que l'anarchie était le mal au départ, par exemple, c'est juste une doctrine différente des autres mais qui était pourtant fondée sur des valeurs très juste. Et puis merde, on ne vit qu'une fois.

Peut-être qu'aujourd'hui c'était le jour, celui où ma routine changerait, c'est ce que je m'étais dit. Après tout, je n'avais pas de conscience, malgré mon statut social et mental important. On me disait surdoué, j'avais certes un QI de 140, mais il m'encombrait car je ne pouvais visiblement par faire les choses que je désirais pratiquer, en commençant par un sport comme la boxe. Il avait peur que je devienne fou, à force de me prendre des coups dans la tête. Pourtant j'avais une bonne réactivité, une excellente «répartie physique », j'étais le meilleur dans tous les sports nécessitant une réaction quasi instantanée. Mais à quoi bon ? On me préserve de tout ce qui semble mal mais ça ne fait qu'accroître mon goût pour le mal et la corruption. C'est peut-être mes yeux bleus, ils m'ont toujours donné un air naïf, faible.

Si mon parrain savait ce que j'avais déjà fait. On se retrouvait, moi et une bande d'amis complètement ravagés – et dieu sait à quel point je les aimais, ces têtes de cons – et on allait dans des ruines, comme des usines désaffectées et se frappait dessus, ouais carrément. Les devoirs, ça passait après, et puis de toutes manières autant que ce fameux QI serve à quelque chose, donc je pouvais me le permettre. On se battait avec le sourire aux lèvres, et bordel ce que j'aimais la douleur que procuraient des poings de Kiba dans le bide, dans la gueule, et putain ce que je jubilais quand je lui les renvoyaient, avec une force plus importante encore. La sécrétion d'adrénaline était telle que l'on était plus fatigué, ni même conscient du temps qui passait. A la fin, quand notre corps avait raison de notre cerveau, il tombait au sol, dans cette poussière qui traînait depuis des années, enlevant toute propreté sur ma personne et m'offrant une liberté fictive pour quelques instants. C'est grâce à eux, que j'avais ouvert les yeux. Je passais mon temps à me faire chier chez moi, inventant mes propres algorithme tant le programme scolaire me semblait simple. Je cherchais compliqué car la simplicité m'obnubilait dans le mauvais sens. Alors encore une fois, à quoi bon ? A 18 ans, j'avais l'impression d'avoir gâché quelque chose, quelque chose d'une importance capitale que mon cerveau, trop rationnel sûrement, ne pourrait qualifier. Je me cachais pour écouter du metal, ou regarder des films qui semblaient pas assez instructifs aux yeux de mon parrain. Je ne sais pas encore combien de temps je me cacherais. Quand je me battais, je recouvrais mes bleus et mes blessures avec une certaine subtilité et beaucoup de précision, encore une perte de temps cruciale, pour qu'à terme mon parrain le découvre complètement affolé prêt à appeler les flics pour porter plainte. J'ai trouvé ce moment tellement ennuyant que je ne me rappelle même de l'excuse que je lui ai fourni, de plus je n'avais que 16 ans. J'ai perdu mes amis tout de suite après, car mon parrain, malheureusement le seul de la famille foutu de me repêcher après la mort de mes parents, a jugé bon de m'envoyer dans une école privée. Peu importe le fric qu'il dépensait inutilement, du moment que je souffre encore plus seul qu'avant, condamné à bosser.

J'étais devant ce bâtiment doté d'une certaine ampleur avec un ennui qui se voyait clairement sur mon visage, mais les yeux encore brillant du solo de guitare qui venait tout juste de passer dans mes oreilles. A côté de mon école presque aussi protégée qu'une prison il y avait un lycée à l'entrée taguée. C'est sûrement celle qui avait la plus mauvaise réputation de toute la ville, mais c'est sûrement cet endroit qui m'intéressait le plus. Il semblait en émaner une lueur étrange, envoûtante pour tous les esprits purs attirés par la dépravation, dont le miens, peut-être trop faible et trop influençable au final.

J'avais encore perdu une journée de ma précieuse vie -du moins je la considérais comme précieuse - dans cet épouvantable bâtiment, et pour moi les cours semblaient simple. J'avais sauté ma terminale, et malgré mon âge la deuxième année de prépa' est franchement simple, même si je n'étais qu'au tiers de celle ci. Le froid frappa violemment mes joues et je soupira, reprenant cette marche lente vers la villa de mon parrain. J'insistais toujours pour y aller à pied, je ne supportais qu'un chauffeur m'y emmène pour la simple et bonne raison que je pouvais jouir que de cette liberté. Comme je toujours je me permettais un regard à gauche, en direction de ce lycée remplit de personnes délicieusement malsaines. A regret je détachais le regard de cette œuvre originale pour en observer une plus fade, les rues de la ville et ses déchets. Mais plus j'en observais les ruelles plus je voulais savoir où elles menaient. Je regardais ma montre pour m'assurer que le temps était en ma faveur et me dirigea dans la première à ma droite. J'évitais les débris à terre pour marcher jusqu'à la lumière. Je m'arrêta instantanément quand j'entendis une voix derrière moi.

« Alors petit écolier, on s'est perdu ? »

Je me tournais alors vers le locuteur de cette phrase tintée d'ironie.

« Pas le moins du monde, petit écolier. » répondis-je, sans réfléchir.

J'avais repris ce surnom car s'en était aussi un, compte tenu de son uniforme, déchiré à certain endroit et mis assez négligemment. Le seul détail c'est qu'il semblait plus grand que moi. Il émit un rictus et ricana tel un démon pour ensuite se diriger vers moi. Quand il fut à côté de ma personne il s'arrêta net, pour ajouter :

« Tu ne devrais pas continuer dans cette ruelle, ce que tu verrais à l'autre bout choquerait ta petite âme de pseudo élite de la nation. » dit-il pour continuer sans un regard, toujours un sourire aux lèvres.

Sa voix était grave pour quelqu'un qui était inscrit au lycée. Mais il omettait un détail, plus on me dissuadait de faire quelque chose, plus je me permettais de le faire.

«Pourquoi ai-je l'honneur de recevoir un conseil de ta part ? »

Il se retourna complètement à l'entente de mes paroles qui sonnaient comme une provocation et me regardait cette fois d'un regard sombre. Il pencha alors la tête droite, lentement, tandis ce que ses yeux se remplissaient d'une couleur rouge laissant de petites surfaces noires qui formaient comme un signe tribal. Il redressa ensuite son cou, entraînant un craquement sourd.

« Parce qu'un humain aussi pur n'y a pas sa place.»


End file.
